Mission accomplished
by FelineFire82
Summary: Zicarada gets orders to go to Gatlin and investigate a corn cult but ends up having to.... As always don't feel obligated to review. Second chapter up and rating change just incase.
1. Default Chapter

A sleek black car speed down the bumpy road towards Gatlin a young telekinetic girl sat in back seat she had silvery white hair that flowed down her back. She wore a sleeveless black jump suit with a low v-neck. Accompanying her in the car was her driver James and her giant hellhound Siren.  
  
"Miss Zicarda we well be arriving shortly." Said James  
  
"Very good James" I replied in a bored tone.  
  
My father had sent me here to find out about some sort of corn cult. "Great not only am I in the middle of know where, but I'm infiltrating a corn cult." I thought angrily to myself as we arrived at the local inn.  
  
"I'll take our bags up and get rooms Miss" James said while opening the door.  
  
"Good I'm going to go survey the neighborhood under the cover of walking Siren I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes I trust everything will be in order by then." I said quickly. "As you wish" James said.  
  
As I walked through the dust bowl of a town I could feel the children eyes on me before as boy named Micah approached me.  
  
"What is your business here outlander?" Demand Micah "I was sent by my leader to gather information on a corn cult." I replied while eyeing the growing crowd of children around me. Siren began to bark when one off the children was getting to close. In the hand of girl was a sickle instantly the sickle was thrown out of her hand and into mine.  
  
"Tisk Tisk such young children shouldn't play with knives they might hurt your selves." I said in an amused tone I could feel all the children take a step back from me.  
  
"You have some fancy tricks outlander." I cut off Micah.  
  
"Yes I do have nice powers don't I?" I said enjoying myself.  
  
I could feel the little girls eye's burning into me.  
  
"Do you have something to say to me child?" I asked her she lunged at me and I picked her up with my mind and snapped her neck she fell to the ground in a slump there was an audible gasp from all around except Micah who was smirking.  
  
"Impressive follow me to the chapel and we can discuss what you're asking." He said to me I nodded and followed him a rusty broken down church. He told me about the corn cult but nothing useful I finally said goodbye but I could feel his eyes follow me out. I arrived at the inn and met with James and discussed strategy. "I highly doubt this cult is a threat I don't even know why where out here." I said  
  
" Yes well our leader shall be contacting us soon." James said and not a second later the phone rang. James ran to answer it he said ok then hung up. "New plan where supposed to capture Micah and take him back with us to head quarters. Do you have any idea where he is?" James asked.  
  
"I have an idea he took me to a chapel he may be staying there but there could be others." I said.  
  
"Well I suppose you could levitate him out of there." James said.  
  
"I suppose it worth a shot be ready with ropes and gags he not going to come easily." I warned.  
  
We got into the car and James readied the ropes as I silently snuck up to the window. After getting inside and nearly waking up half the people inside I found Micah sleeping in an old office. Silently as possible I opened the door and crept inside I hid behind some crates and with my mind began to levitate him out. I finally made my way out to the car when Micah awoke he began to say something but James quickly gagged him. James put Micah in the car and Siren and I hopped in we sped out of town as quickly as possible. My only thought I had been Mission accomplished.  
  
Alright people I don't own anyone but Siren/James/Zicarda I don't know yet where I'm going with this story but it will be awhile before another chapter. As always excuse my grammar and spelling and don't feel obligated to review. 


	2. All aboard the Jet

The trip back was agonizing with Micah shooting daggers at me and having to stop for Siren multiple times. We finally arrived at an exclusive airport in California.  
  
"All right this is where we get out" Signaled James.  
  
"Good I'll get Micah and Siren to the seating area" I said leaving him to ready our private jet.  
  
"Come on we have to get you on the jet" I said to Micah.  
  
"What is a jet?" Micah asked bewildered.  
  
"A really fast airplane lets move it now" I ordered him he grumbled something in reply. As we board the jet I took special care to make sure Micah was secure in the jet so he won't be able to escape like he could get very far anyway. The jet lifted off and I made my way to where Micah was chained to the chair. When I approached the door I could here him struggling to get free to no avail but he still struggled.  
  
"Its no use you know one you're thousands of feet above the ground and two there's no way you can break the chains." I stated  
  
"What do you want with me?" Micah demanded  
  
"Me I want nothing of you it's the boss who wants you and I have no idea why." I answered him in a cold tone.  
  
"Let me go." Micah demanded again.  
  
"No." I said starting to get angry." If you have even a bit of a brain in your head I suggest you don't order me like that again." I said in a glacier cold voice.  
  
"Oh what are you going to do?" He taunted me.  
  
"Snap your neck with out even a blink of the eye" I said and turned to leave and go to the cockpit.  
  
"Who does she think she is? I mean I'm Micah I'm the leader of He who walks behind the rows. Where does she get off ordering me around like that? What with her name anyway Zicarda what in the lord kind of name is that? Although she is very beautiful I wonder how she got the pretty white hair and why does it shimmer? Also why is she always wearing sunglasses? She has very pretty skin though it's like a light tanish color. Snap out of it Micah she is the enemy you cannot love the enemy! Oh Christ I just said I loved her I don't even know her. How can you be in love with some one who kidnaps you?" Micah angrily thought little did he know that I was thinking the same thing well almost.  
  
All right people I don't own anyone but Siren/James/Zicarda. As always excuse my grammar and spelling and don't feel obligated to review. A little bit of a cliffhanger but you'll find out soon enough what's going on so stay tuned! 


End file.
